The Power/Planning Our World through Education and Research Youth Project of the Comprehensive Family AIDS Program (CFAP) at the Children's Diagnostic & Treatment Center in Broward County, Florida is being proposed to address the need for improved access to comprehensive care and involvement in research among the increasing population of HIV infected and at-risk youth in this community. Through the Power Youth Project, the adolescent team of the Children's Diagnostic & Treatment Center will expand its outreach efforts focused at innovative methods of recruitment and retention of hard to reach youth. In addition, the POWER Youth Project will continue its adolescent-friendly, comprehensive model of care delivery for youth enrolled in CFAP. This Project will also increase the participation of youth in the various priority research initiatives of the ATN by having a database of youth engaged in the Project accessible for potential studies and by proving a comfortable youth-friendly care environment for adolescents in Broward County.